parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species in Riley's Adventures
Mammals *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Huacaya Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Suri Alpaca (Lama pacos) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *American Bison (Bison bison) **Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) **Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum) **Glacier Bear (Ursus americanus emmonsii) **Kermode Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) **Olympic Black Bear (Ursus americanus altifrontalis) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *Andean Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Andean Porcupine (Coendou quichua) *Antilopine Kangaroo (Macropus antilopinus) *Aoudad (Ammotragus lervia) *Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) **Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) **Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) **Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) **Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) *Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) **Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) **Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Beisa Oryx (Oryx besia) *Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) *Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) **Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Black-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta prymnolopha) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Black Agouti (Dasyprocta fuliginosa) *Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Black Capuchin (Sapajus nigritus) *Black Crested Gibbon (Nomascus concolor) *Black Rat (Rattus rattusm) *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) **Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) **South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis minor) **South Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis occidentalis) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) **Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus floridanus) *Bongo Antelope (Tragelaphus eurycerus) **Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) **Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops) **Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) **Gobi Bear (Ursus arctos gobiensis) **Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) **Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) **Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) **Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) **Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) *Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus sylvaticus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) **Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Central American Agouti (Dasyprocta punctata) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) **Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Coiban Agouti (Dasyprocta coibae) *Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) **Central Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes troglodytes) **Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) **Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes ellioti) **Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) **Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Common Ringtail Possum (Pseudocheirus peregrinus) *Common Shrew (Sorex araneus) *Common Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) **Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Cougar (Puma concolor) **Costa Rican Cougar (Puma concolor costaricensis) **Eastern South American Cougar (Puma concolor anthonyi) **Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) **North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) **Southern South American Cougar (Puma concolor puma) *Coyote (Canis latrans) **Mearns' Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) **Plains Coyote (Canis latrans latrans) *Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *Diprotodon *Doedicurus *Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) **Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) *Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) *Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) **Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) *Eurasian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *European Badger (Meles meles) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Finnish Forest Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus fennicus) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Gigantopithecus *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) **Angolan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis) **Kordofan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum) **Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) **Nubian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis camelopardis) **Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) **Rhodesian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis thornicrofti) **Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) **South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) **West African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis peralta) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grey-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) *Grey Langur (Semnopithecus) **Southern Plains Gray Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) **Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) **Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) **Eastern Wolf (Canis lupus lycaon) **Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) **Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) **Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) *Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) **Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) **Amazon Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Central American Jaguar (Panthera onca centralis) **Goldman's Jaguar (Panthera onca goldmani) **Mexican Jaguar (Panthera onca hernandesii) **Paraguay Jaguar (Panthera onca paraguensis) **Parana Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris) **Peruvian Jaguar (Panthera onca peruviana) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) *Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) **New South Wales Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus cinereus) **Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) **Victorian Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus victor) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Leopard (Panthera pardus) **African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **Asiatic Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) **Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Lion (Panthera leo) **Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) **Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) **Congo Lion (Panthera leo azandica) **Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) **Transvaal Lion (Panthera leo krugeri) **West African Lion (Panthera leo senegalensis) *Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Macrauchenia *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Maned Sloth (Bradypus torquatus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Megatherium *Metridiochoerus *Mexican Agouti (Dasyprocta mexicana) *Moose (Alces alces) **Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Mountain Coati (Nasuella olivacea) *Mountain Cottontail (Sylvilagus nuttallii) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Northern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys sabrinus) *Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus krefftii) *Northern Tamandua (Tamandua mexicana) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) **Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Orinoco Agouti (Dasyprocta guamara) *Orca (Orcinus orca) *Pale-Throated Sloth (Bradypus tridactylus) *Plains Viscacha (Lagostomus maximus) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) **Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus przewalskii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) *Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) **American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red Lemur (Eulemur rufus) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *Ruatan Island Agouti (Dasyprocta ruatanica) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Screaming Hairy Armadillo (Chaetophractus vellerosus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Sivatherium *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) **Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Smilodon **Smilodon fatalis **Smilodon populator *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) *Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) *Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) *Sunda Pangolin (Manis javanica) *Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) **Golden Takin (Budorcas taxicolor bedfordi) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) **Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) **Indochinese Tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti) **Malayan Tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) **South China Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis) **Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *Thylacine *Titanotylopus *Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) **Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) *Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) **Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) *Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) **Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) **Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *White-Tailed Mongoose (Ichneumia albicauda) *Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphia virginiana) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Yellow-Breasted Capuchin (Sapajus xanthosternos) Birds *Abdim's Stork (Ciconia abdimii) *Abyssinian Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus abyssinicus) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *American Yellow Warbler (Setophaga petechia) *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) *Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Australian Brushturkey (Alectura lathami) *Australian Masked Owl (Tyto novaehollandiae) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Barn Owl (Tyto alba) *Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Black-Necked Stork (Ephippiorhynchus asiaticus) *Black Falcon (Falco subniger) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Blue-Banded Kingfisher (Alcedo euryzona) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Brown Falcon (Falco berigora) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) **Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) *Common Cactus Finch (Geospiza scandens) *Common Crane (Grus grus) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Crowned Lapwing (Vanellus coronatus) *Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) *Dark-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia viridis) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Parus caeruleus) *European Roller (Coracias garrulus) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Gang-Gang Cockatoo (Callocephalon fimbriatum) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Great Egret (Ardea alba) *Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Greater Sooty Owl (Tyto tenebricosa) *Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Grey Falcon (Falco hypoleucos) *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Kelp Gull (Larus dominicanus) *King Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus regius) *King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise (Pteridophora alberti) *King Quail (Synoicus chinensis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Leghorn Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) *Lesser Rhea (Rhea pennata) *Lesser Sooty Owl (Tyto multipunctata) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) **Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) **Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Oriental White Stork (Ciconia boyciana) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) *Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Saffron Toucanet (Pteroglossus bailloni) *Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) *Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Swallow-Tailed Gull (Creagrus furcatus) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Tree Swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Violet-Bellied Hummingbird (Juliamyia julie) *Violet Sabrewing (Campylopterus hemileucurus) *Vogelkop Bowerbird (Amblyornis inornata) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *White-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta carolinensis) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) *Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) *Wilson's Bird of Paradise (Diphyllodes respublica) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus funereus) Reptiles *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) *Amethystine Python (Morelia amethistina) *Argus Monitor (Varanus panoptes) *Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) *Black-Headed Monitor (Varanus tristis) *Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Broad-Snouted Caiman (Caiman latirostris) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) *Chochoan Bushmaster (Lachesis achrocorda) *Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) *Elephant Trunk Snake (Acrochordus javanicus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *False Water Cobra (Hydrodynastes gigas) *Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnstoni) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Indian Python (Python molurus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Lesser Antillean Iguana (Iguana delicatissima) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) *Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) *Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Red-Bellied Black Snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Rosenberg's Monitor (Varanus rosenbergi) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Smooth-Fronted Caiman (Paleosuchus trigonatus) *Southern Coral Snake (Micrurus frontalis) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilius) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) *Yellow-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis denticulata) *Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) Insects *Centaurus Beetle (Augosoma centaurus) *Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) *Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Arachnids *Costa Rican Red Rump Tarantula (Sericopelma angustum) Clitellates *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) Fish *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) *Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Chain Catshark (Scyliorhinus retifer) *Common Sawfish (Pristis pristis) *Dunkleosteus *Eurasian Eagle-Owl (Bubo bubo) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) *Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) *Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Megalodon *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) *Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) *Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) *Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) *Shortfin Mako (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) *Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) *Stonefish (Synanceia verrucosa) *Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Whitespotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) *Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) Cephalopods *Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) *Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) *Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) *Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) Jellyfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) *Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) *Portuguese Man O' War (Physalia physalis) Malacostracans *Atlantic Lobster (Homarus americanus) *American Lobster (Homarus americanus) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) *Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) *Northern Prawn (Pandalus borealis) *Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) Starfish *Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) Dinosaurs *Achelousaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Albertosaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeornithomimus *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Camarasaurus *Camptosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Caudipteryx *Chasmosaurus *Chungkingosaurus *Coelophysis *Corythosaurus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Diplodocus *Dreadnoughtus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Giganotosaurus *Gigantspinosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Iguanodon *Kentrosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Maiasaura *Majungasaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Muttaburrasaurus *Nodosaurus *Olorotitan *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pentaceratops *Plateosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Polacanthus *Proceratosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Sauropelta *Shantungosaurus *Sinoceratops *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Stokesosaurus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tsintaosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Yutyrannus Mythical Creatures *Bigfoot *European Dragon *Jackalope *Kraken *Leviathan *Loch Ness Monster *Unicorn *Yeti Gallery Frog wtpk.png|Common Frog Oophaga pumilio (Strawberry poision frog) (2532163201).jpg|Strawberry Poison Frog Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Leopard_Frog.jpg|Northern Leopard Frog MSB Rides Again Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog Rileys_Adventures_African_Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog Chester Zoo Hornbill.png|Great Indian Hornbill KMH 5403 thumb2.jpg|Blue-Banded Kingfisher SftB Pelicans.jpg|Great White Pelican Pelican (Wild Kratts).png|Brown Pelican American White Pelican.jpg|American White Pelican Pink-backed-pelican-620x320.jpg|Pink-Backed Pelican DatK Pelican.png|Australian Pelican Pelican, Dalmatian.jpg|Dalmatian Pelican Rileys_Adventures_Blue_and_Gold_Macaw.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Scarlet_Macaw.jpg|Scarlet Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Military_Macaw.jpg|Military Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Great_Green_Macaw.jpg|Great Green Macaw Rileys_Adventures_Blue-Throated_Macaw.jpg|Blue-Throated Macaw Vultures Flamingos Storks.png|Hyacinth Macaw Brookfield Zoo Hornbill.png|Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill Rileys_Adventures_American_Crow.jpg|American Crow Rileys_Adventures_Tufted_Puffin.jpg|Tufted Puffin 029716E2-B30E-4427-B530-ED7AC79B2285.jpeg|Eurasian Eagle-Owl Snowy Owl (Wild Kratts).png|Snowy Owl Rileys_Adventures_Great_Horned_Owl.jpg|Great Horned Owl Rileys_Adventures_Atlantic_Canary.jpg|Atlantic Canary Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg|Elf Owl Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Peafowl.jpg|Indian Peafowl IMG 9716.PNG|Green Peafowl Rileys_Adventures_Ring-Necked_Pheasant.jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant Junglefowl.jpg|Red Junglefowl 1024px-Excalfactoria chinensis (aka).jpg|King Quail Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Golden Eagle Rileys_Adventures_Bald_Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle Rileys_Adventures_Rüppell's_Vulture.jpg|Rüppell's Vulture 1200px-2012-white-backed-vulture.jpg|White-Backed Vulture HarpyEagle (Wild Kratts).jpg|Harpy Eagle Anga TLG.png|Martial Eagle Rileys_Adventures_Southern_Ostrich.jpg|Southern Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Ostrich.jpg|Masai Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Eurasian_Blue_Tit.jpg|Eurasian Blue Tit Rileys_Adventures_Toco_Toucan.jpg|Toco Toucan Rileys_Adventures_Keel-Billed_Toucan.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucan Pair-of-common-cranes-displaying.jpg|Common Crane CITIRWN Saurus Crane.png|Sarus Crane Japcrane12aa.jpg|Red-Crowned Crane Rileys_Adventures_Grey_Crowned_Crane.jpg|Grey Crowned Crane Rileys_Adventures_Rainbow_Lorikeet.jpg|Rainbow Lorikeet Rileys_Adventures_Violet_Sabrewing.jpg|Violet Sabrewing Caa7959984a1ee2858382bed8b4e4617.jpg|Saffron Toucanet 20190415 113506.jpg|American Flamingo Rileys_Adventures_Greater_Flamingo.jpg|Greater Flamingo JEL Magellanic Penguins.png|Magellanic Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Emperor_Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Bohemian_Waxwing.jpg|Bohemian Waxwing Rileys_Adventures_Macaroni_Penguin.jpg|Macaroni Penguin B9 CHBkIcAEksWV.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Australian_Brushturkey.jpg|Australian Brushturkey Rileys_Adventures_Chinstrap_Penguin.jpg|Chinstrap Penguin AdeliePenguin.jpg|Adélie Penguin Flamingo, Andean.jpg|Andean Flamingo Flamingo oregon zoo.jpg|Lesser Flamingo Dscn5281 0.jpg|Painted Stork FeathersFromSmurfs.jpg|White Stork 8abst.jpg|Abdim's Stork Rileys_Adventures_Marabou_Stork.jpg|Marabou Stork Black-necked-stork-pair-male-on-left.jpg|Black-Necked Stork Dallas Zoo Stork2.png|Saddle-Billed Stork Simpsons Scary Vultures.png|Turkey Vulture P01gfxyh.jpg|Vogelkop Bowerbird Rileys_Adventures_California_Quail.jpg|California Quail S6E24.099 Double-Wattled Cassowary.png|Southern Cassowary Batw 048 bird.png|Common Cactus Finch Kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Abyssinian Ground Hornbill Secretary Bird (Wild Kratts).png|Secretary Bird Cardinal, Northern.jpg|Northern Cardinal Ibis in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png|Sacred Ibis Owl, Barn (Song of the Sea).jpg|Barn Owl 800px-Masked owl mask4441.jpg|Australian Masked Owl SOOTY OWL @ SCRUBBY CREEK 21APRIL15 (2).jpg|Greater Sooty Owl 1280px-Lesser Sooty Owl at Bonadio's Mabi Wildlife Reserve.jpg|Lesser Sooty Owl Rileys_Adventures_Western_Honey_Bee.jpg|Western Honeybee Rileys_Adventures_Centaurus_Beetle.jpg|Centaurus Beetle Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg|Leafcutter Ant Rileys_Adventures_Polar_Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Rileys_Adventures_American_Black_Bear.jpg|American Black Bear Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|Indian Sloth Bear Rileys_Adventures_Grizzly_Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Sun-bear-75895.jpg|Sun Bear Brunbj rn 005 top desktop.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear Ursus arctos syriacus.jpg|Syrian Brown Bear Jungle-book-movie-screencaps.com-3255.jpg|Cinnamon Bear Tibetan bear02.jpg|Tibetan Blue Bear 11775722235 19bb44c6e7 b.jpg|Formosan Black Bear Rileys_Adventures_Glacier_Bear.jpg|Glacier Bear CPatP Bear.png|Kodiak Bear Shorfacedbear.jpg|Short-Faced Bear Olympic-black-bear.jpg|Olympic Black Bear Kermode Bear (Wild Kratts).png|Kermode Bear Bear, Himalayan Black.jpg|Himalayan Black Bear Gobi-bear-.jpg|Gobi Bear Rileys_Adventures_Black-Backed_Jackal.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Rileys_Adventures_Amazon_Jaguar.jpg|Amazon Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Brazilian_Jaguar.jpg|Brazilian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Peruvian_Jaguar.jpg|Peruvian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Mexican_Jaguar.jpg|Mexican Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Parana_Jaguar.jpg|Parana Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Central_American_Jaguar.jpg|Central American Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Goldman's_Jaguar.jpg|Goldman's Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Paraguay_Jaguar.jpg|Paraguay Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Cape_Porcupine.jpg|Cape Porcupine Wolf, Eastern.jpg|Eastern Wolf DatK Dingoes.png|Dingo TWT Wolves.jpg|Northwestern Wolf Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Indian Wolf Ethiopian wolf 1.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf Grey wolf mexico.jpg|Mexican Wolf Arctic Wolf (Wild Kratts).png|Arctic Wolf Fennec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox Rileys_Adventures_American_Red_Fox.jpg|American Red Fox Wolverine (Balto II).jpg|Wolverine Rileys_Adventures_African_Leopard.jpg|African Leopard Rileys_Adventures_African_Black_Leopard.jpg|African Black Leopard Snow Leopard TLG.png|Snow Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Leopard.jpg|Indian Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Black_Leopard.jpg|Asiatic Black Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Lion.jpg|Barbary Lion Far cry primal cave lion.png|Eurasian Cave Lion Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion Rileys_Adventures_West_African_Lion.jpg|West African Lion Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Lion.jpg|Masai Lion Rileys_Adventures_Congo_Lion.jpg|Congo Lion Rileys_Adventures_Transvaal_Lion.jpg|Transvaal Lion Rileys_Adventures_Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Amur_Tiger.jpg|Amur Tiger JEL Tigers.png|South China Tiger LA Zoo Tiger.png|Sumatran Tiger Panthera tigris corbetti 01.jpg|Indochinese Tiger Cincinnati Zoo Tiger.png|Malayan Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Tanzanian_Cheetah.jpg|Tanzanian Cheetah MSB Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox Shutterstock-611153855.jpg|Southern South American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_North_American_Cougar.jpg|North American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_Florida_Panther.jpg|Florida Panther Mountain-Lion-in-Utah-Costa-Rica.jpg|Costa Rican Cougar Puma (Puma concolor).jpg|Eastern South American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_Smilodon_Populator.jpg|Smilodon Populator C58a38d2-98fc-4e4c-87a0-9947f7b26769.jpg|Smilodon Fatalis Bear, Spectacled.jpg|Andean Bear Rileys_Adventures_Clouded_Leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Panda.jpg|Giant Panda Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|European Rabbit Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 5.50.08 PM.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Deers snow white disneyland magazine.png|Roe Deer Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Moose.jpg|Eastern Moose Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Eucladoceros.jpg|Bush-Antlered Deer Rileys_Adventures_Tasmanian_Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Rileys_Adventures_Nine-Banded_Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo Rileys_Adventures_Domestic_Bactrian_Camel.jpg|Domestic Bactrian Camel Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8171.jpg|Dromedary Rileys_Adventures_Jersey_Cattle.jpg|Jersey Cattle Rileys_Adventures_Sri_Lankan_Elephant.jpg|Sri Lankan Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant Elephant, Sumatran.jpg|Sumatran Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Pygmy_Elephant.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Hippopotamus.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Virginia Opossum Bighorn-sheep 463 600x450.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep Sheep, Dall's (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Dall's Sheep Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg|Grévy's Zebra Rileys_Adventures_Grant's_Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra 41621361374 af9e12f4f0 b.jpg|Nubian Giraffe Rileys_Adventures_South_African_Giraffe.jpg|South African Giraffe Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum (Vincennes Zoo) 2.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe Giraffe TLG.png|Masai Giraffe Giraffes niger newby.jpg|West African Giraffe Rileys_Adventures_Reticulated_Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis (courting).jpg|Angolan Giraffe 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis thornicrofti.jpg|Rhodesian Giraffe TSLotZ Giraffe.png|Rothschild's Giraffe L glandstapir 001 1280 top desktop.jpg|Brazilian Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Malayan_Tapir.jpg|Malayan Tapir LA Zoo Mountain Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Baird's_Tapir.jpg|Baird's Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark Screenshot 2019-08-22 121129.jpg|Eastern Grey Kangaroo Western-grey-kangaroo.jpg|Western Grey Kangaroo Rileys_Adventures_Red_Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo Pandas adventures kangaroo.png|Antilopine Kangaroo Fruit bat oregon zoo.jpg|Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Macaque.jpg|Barbary Macaque Macaque, Japanese (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Japanese Macaque Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png|Llama G,D,G! Guanaco.jpeg|Guanaco Rileys_Adventures_North_Sulawesi_Babirusa.jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa ProboscisMonkey (Wild Kratts).png|Proboscis Monkey Rileys_Adventures_Blue_Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Muskox Rileys_Adventures_Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok San Diego Zoo Safari Park Arabian Oryx.png|Arabian Oryx Scimitar horned oryx walking.jpg|Scimitar-Horned Oryx Rileys_Adventures_Beisa_Oryx.jpg|Beisa Oryx Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Brown Long-Eared Bat Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Southern Plains Gray Langur Rileys_Adventures_Binturong.jpg|Binturong Mandrillius sphinx.jpg|Mandrill Rileys_Adventures_African_Bush_Elephant.jpg|African Bush Elephant Rileys_Adventures_African_Forest_Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Central_African_Warthog.jpg|Central African Warthog Hamadrayas 02b.jpg|Hamadryas Baboon Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg|Olive Baboon Rileys_Adventures_Wild_Water_Buffalo.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Bat, Little Brown (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Little Brown Bat Rileys_Adventures_Himalayan_Tahr.jpg|Himalayan Tahr Rileys_Adventures_Roan_Antelope.jpg|Roan Antelope Rileys_Adventures_Sable_Antelope.jpg|Sable Antelope TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Rileys_Adventures_Pygmy_Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Rileys_Adventures_Common_Bottlenose_Dolphin.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7373.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Rileys_Adventures_Vervet_Monkey.jpg|Vervet Monkey 1280px-DasypusVellerosusWolf.jpg|Screaming Hairy Armadillo Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Topi Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Anteater.jpg|Giant Anteater Pale-throated-three-toed-sloth-showing-claws.jpg|Pale-Throated Sloth Maned-three-toed-sloth-.jpg|Maned Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Brown-Throated_Sloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Sumatran Orangutan 8.6.2012 What WWF Is Doing XL 257637.jpg|Sumatran Orangutan MSB Monkeys.png|Geoffroy's Spider Monkey Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Chimpanzee.jpg|Eastern Chimpanzee Rileys_Adventures_Common_Vampire_Bat.jpg|Common Vampire Bat Rileys_Adventures_Western_Lowland_Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Normal TLG S1 E22 0513.jpg|Mountain Gorilla Rileys_Adventures_California_Sea_Lion.jpg|California Sea Lion Marmoset.jpg|Common Marmoset Monkey, Common Squirrel (Rio 2).jpg|Common Squirrel Monkey Rileys_Adventures_Queensland_Koala.jpg|Queensland Koala Rileys_Adventures_Red_Panda.jpg|Red Panda Stanley Skunks.png|Striped Skunk ANI062-00340 hr tranp 2-1920x1278.jpg|Andean Porcupine Rileys_Adventures_Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3766.jpg|North American Porcupine Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Javan_Rhinoceros.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Western_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Western Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Central_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Southern_White_Rhinoceros.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros Rodger Williams Park Zoo Sloth.png|Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth Jumpstart Sloth.jpg|Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Whale.jpg|Humpback Whale Rileys_Adventures_White-Handed_Gibbon.jpg|White-Handed Gibbon Rileys_Adventures_Short-Beaked_Echidna.jpg|Short-Beaked Echidna Long-beaked-echidna-Zaglossus-bruijnii-walking-over-pebbles.jpg|Western Long-Beaked Echidna PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn MSB Tortoise.png|Desert Tortoise Rileys_Adventures_Galapagos_Tortoise.jpg|Galápagos Tortoise Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Crocodile.jpg|Nile Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Saltwater_Crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Mugger_Crocodile.jpg|Mugger Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Freshwater_Crocodile.jpg|Freshwater Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Black_Caiman.jpg|Black Caiman Rileys_Adventures_American_Alligator.jpg|American Alligator Rileys_Adventures_Western_Diamondback_Rattlesnake.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Rileys_Adventures_European_Adder.jpg|European Adder Rileys_Adventures_Box_Turtle.jpg|Box Turtle Ss167.png|Crocodile Monitor Kenge2.png|White-Throated Monitor Perentie-on-sand.jpg|Perentie Rileys_Adventures_Komodo_Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Python.jpg|Indian Python Fantasia 2000 Python.png|Burmese Python Rileys_Adventures_Green_Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda Hugo jungle island follow the monkey snake.png|Green Tree Python Rileys_Adventures_Veiled_Chameleon.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Cobra and Fred.png|Cape Cobra Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Egyptian Cobra Wild Kratts Indian Cobra.png|Indian Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Black-Necked_Spitting_Cobra.jpg|Black-Necked Spitting Cobra Rileys_Adventures_Banded_Krait.jpg|Banded Krait Lizard, Frilled (Kangaroo Jack).jpg|Frilled Lizard Rileys_Adventures_Red-Bellied_Black_Snake.jpg|Red-Bellied Black Snake Meller-chameleon 628 600x450.jpg|Meller's Chameleon Rileys_Adventures_Panther_Chameleon.jpg|Panther Chameleon Wild Kratts King Cobra.png|King Cobra IMG 1804.PNG|Humboldt Squid Rileys_Adventures_Flapjack_Octopus.jpg|Flapjack Octopus Sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Edible Crab Christmas-Island-red-crab-feeding-on-forest-vegetation.jpg|Christmas Island Red Crab Rileys_Adventures_Common_Starfish.jpg|Common Starfish Rileys_Adventures_Corythosaurus.jpg|Corythosaurus Shantungosaurus-v4.jpg|Shantungosaurus JWE Ouranosaurus.png|Ouranosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus JWE Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus JWE Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus JWE Triceratops.png|Triceratops Rileys_Adventures_Styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus March of the Dinosaurs Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Rileys_Adventures_Achelousaurus.jpg|Achelousaurus JWE Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus Hive---yutyrannus-2 big.jpg|Yutyrannus Rileys_Adventures_Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus JWE Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus JWE Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor JWE Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus New giant raptor.jpg|Utahraptor Rileys_Adventures_Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus JWE Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Rileys_Adventures_Great_White_Shark.jpg|Great White Shark The mermaid 2 riger.jpg|Tiger Shark Archerfish (Wild Kratts).png|Banded Archerfish Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Pike.jpg|Northern Pike JFish.png|Ocean Sunfish Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Anglerfish.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish Rileys_Adventures_Atlantic_Sea_Nettle.jpg|Atlantic Sea Nettle Rileys_Adventures_European_Dragon.jpg|European Dragon Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg|Kelp Gull Podiceps cristatus 2 - Lake Dulverton.jpg|Great Crested Grebe Platypus (Kangaroo Jack).jpg|Platypus Tamarin, Emperor.jpg|Emperor Tamarin 1280px-Creagrus furcatus -Galapagos Islands-8.jpg|Swallow-Tailed Gull PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated Woodpecker TigerQuoll (Wild Kratts).jpg|Tiger Quoll 3355e9211aef7c89292ec1ca0f52be64.jpeg|New South Wales Koala Amazing-animals-activity-center-hedgehog.png|European Hedgehog Junior the Bison.jpg|Plains Bison Little Polar Bear 2 Blue-footed Booby.png|Blue-Footed Booby Amblyrhynchus cristatus.jpg|Marine Iguana Sugar-glider-behavior.jpg|Sugar Glider GDG Coyote.png|Mearns' Coyote Violet-bellied hummingbird2.jpg|Violet-Bellied Hummingbird Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Andean Condor Tokay Gecko.jpeg.png|Tokay Gecko Nasua nasua.jpg|Ring-Tailed Coati Nigel-0.jpg|Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo Red-bellied Piranhas (Wild Kratts).JPG|Red-Bellied Piranha Falcon, Peregrine (The Magic School Bus).jpg|Peregrine Falcon Batw 012 flyingfox.png|Grey-Headed Flying Fox 19722.png|Giant Manta Ray Hamerkop TLG.png|Hamerkop Mountain coati nasuella olivacea.jpg|Mountain Coati Paradisaea-apoda.jpg|Greater Bird-of-Paradise Badger.jpg|European Badger Fee1bfac4682fead94530144ec2e6bde.jpg|Magnificent Riflebird Saut de gazelle Springbok.jpg|Springbok Badger, Honey.jpg|Cape Honey Badger Okapia johnstoni.jpg|Okapi Grey parrot.png|African Grey Parrot 1-19.jpg|King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise Dicerorhinus sumatrensis.jpg|Sumatran Rhinoceros Monstro.jpg|Common Sperm Whale TLM2 Seals.png|Harp Seal Pangolin sunda.jpg|Sunda Pangolin The Emus (King of the Hill).png|Emu Little Polar Bear 2 Crabs.png|Sally Lightfoot Crab 1200px-Psarocolius montezuma -near Rancho Naturalista, Cordillera de Talamanca, Costa Rica-8.jpg|Montezuma Oropendola OGP 20100901 0082-web.jpg|Wilson's Bird of Paradise Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-7151.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye PBO-4496k,medium.1458598267.jpg|Plains Viscacha Tarzan Spoonbill.png|African Spoonbill Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Mountain Goat European-beaver-79519.jpg|Eurasian Beaver Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Spotted Hyena Kookaburra, Laughing (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur 1280px-Takin 1427.jpg|Golden Takin Greater-adjutant-standing-on-branch.jpg|Greater Adjutant JEL Python.png|Reticulated Python U-g-Q13A7OF0.jpg|Horsfield's Tarsier Boar, Wild (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Wild Boar GiantSquid (Wild Kratts).jpg|Giant Squid 6891538-3x2-940x627.jpg|Victorian Koala San Diego Zoo Rhinoceros.jpg|Northern White Rhinoceros Yak-Bull-HD-Wallpapers.jpg|Wild Yak 20181219 211247.jpg|Hoatzin Shirokuma Cafe Shoebill.png|Shoebill Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|North American Beaver Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg|Brown Rat PPG Raccoons.jpg|North American Raccoon Dexter's Lab Walrus.jpg|Pacific Walrus JEL Ferret.png|Black-Footed Ferret Wood duck at the lake.jpg|Wood Duck Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel Dexter's_Lab_-_2x16_-_See_Guide-TC-.avi_snapshot_01.28_-2016.12.16_20.42.21-.jpg|Red-Tailed Hawk Challenging Ibexes.jpg|Alpine Ibex Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Woodland Caribou FHfIF Butterfly.jpg|Monarch Butterfly Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu Impala TLG.png|Impala Horse, Mustang (Spirit).jpg|Mustang MSB Hummingbird.png|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird Azaras-agouti-side-view.jpg|Azara's Agouti Ray, reef manta.jpg|Reef Manta Ray High-Yellow Sorong Amethystine Scrub Python (Morelia amethistina).jpg|Amethystine Python 264593.jpg|Ruatan Island Agouti Nyala-Bull-Kruger-Park-Winter.jpg|Lowland Nyala Naked Mole Rat.jpg|Naked Mole Rat Varecia rubra.jpg|Red Ruffed Lemur American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon Varecia variegata suspensory posture2.jpg|Black and White Ruffed Lemur Eulemur Rufus.jpg|Red Lemur JWE Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Gillenibaumann.jpg|Black-Headed Monitor JWE Herrerasaurus.png|Herrerasaurus Dasyprocta fuliginosa.jpg|Black Agouti Delphinapterus Leucas.jpg|Beluga 1280px-Heath goanna Varanus rosenbergii (8270070527).jpg|Rosenberg's Monitor Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg|Southwestern Bobcat Broad-snouted-caiman.jpg|Broad-Snouted Caiman Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Agouti.png|Red-Rumped Agouti Chelonoidis carbonaria LoroParqueTenerife red-foot tortoise IMG 5135.jpg|Red-Footed Tortoise JWE Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus Africanwilddogfull.jpg|African Wild Dog Whale, blue.jpg|Blue Whale 1024px-Dasyprocta prymnolopha.jpg|Black-Rumped Agouti European-Widlife-Aurochs-Backbreeding-Wild-Cattle-Facebook-Taurus Foundation.jpg|Aurochs Animals hero african spurred tortoise.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise Northern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat BowheadWhale.jpeg.png|Bowhead Whale Numbat.jpg|Numbat Northern-tamandua-climbing-.jpg|Northern Tamandua Wild Kratts Ocelot.png|Ocelot WK Blue Marlin.jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin Falcon, brown.jpg|Brown Falcon Orange shark in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png|Blacktip Reef Shark P9950653.JPG|Alligator Snapping Turtle Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-8797.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna Apeldoorn Apenheul zoo Bonobo.jpg|Bonobo Crested Gibbon.jpg|Black Crested Gibbon Cebus nigritus cucullatus (Black capuchin - southern form).jpg|Black Capuchin Nile Monitor.jpg|Nile Monitor 1280px-ArgusMonitorCincinnati.jpg|Argus Monitor Bongoza.jpg|Mountain Bongo 355758.jpg|Orinoco Agouti Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Narwhal Harbour-porpoise-underwater.jpg|Harbor Porpoise Snake cndrr.jpg|Boa Constrictor B8f2c94d6348e685097ad8cf77f7203d.jpg|Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee Figure-fig1 Q320.jpg|Black Falcon Addaxantilop 003 1280 top desktop.jpg|Addax Iberian-lynx-01-web-new.jpg|Iberian Lynx Suri-alpaca.jpg|Suri Alpaca Huacaya Alpaca.jpg|Huacaya Alpaca Bushbuck TLG.png|Bushbuck Mongoose, Banded.jpg|Banded Mongoose Bongo-mama-calf.jpg|Lowland Bongo Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat South-American-yellow-footed-tortoise.jpg|Yellow-Footed Tortoise 1280px-Possum Ring-tailed444.jpg|Common Ringtail Possum Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Spectacled Caiman Sand goanna 1.jpg|Sand Goanna BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.5.Sabre.Tooth.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 03.30 -2017.02.22 20.30.12-.jpg|Macrauchenia DSC00844.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Akashumokuyoko.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead 52786ac5efdab49104c4e08a6df829d4.png|Shortfin Mako 1024px-Lachesis stenophrys (3).jpg|Chochoan Bushmaster Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) grunting ... (29217083765).jpg|Yacare Caiman Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Mantled Guereza Boa, Emerald Tree.jpg|Emerald Tree Boa Ox-tales-s01e064-sawfish.jpg|Common Sawfish Pocahontas Chipmunk.png|Eastern Chipmunk Dasyprocta mexicana.jpg|Mexican Agouti Paleosuchus trigonatus.jpg|Smooth-Fronted Caiman Caudipteryx.jpg|Caudipteryx 800px-PsophiaObscuraKeulemans.jpg|Dark-Winged Trumpeter Simpsons Giant Sloth.png|Megatherium Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Giant Canada Goose Metridiochoerus.jpg|Metridiochoerus Southern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Coelophysis-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Coelophysis Sivatheriumgiganteum3.jpg|Sivatherium Dimetrodon bbc.png|Dimetrodon P1461918146-3.jpg|Coiban Agouti Cockatoo, yellow-tailed black.jpg|Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.png|Dodo The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|Elk 1024px-Sapajus xanthosternos 3.jpg|Yellow-Breasted Capuchin Doedicurus.jpg|Doedicurus Magpie goose 02.jpg|Magpie Goose 6a010535647bf3970b0115709f6528970b.jpg|Markhor 1280px-Dasyprocta punctata (Gamboa, Panama).jpg|Central American Agouti Stokesosaurus.jpg|Stokesosaurus Jumpstart Tamandua.jpg|Southern Tamandua Caracal (Wild Kratts).png|Caracal Camptosaurus PD.png|Camptosaurus Elephant trunk snake.jpg|Elephant Trunk Snake Anaconda, Yellow.jpg|Yellow Anaconda Pilot Whale.jpg|Short-Finned Pilot Whale Chimpanzee-Main-1280x600.jpg|Central Chimpanzee Imagessgd.jpg|Deinosuchus 191677-004-7445B21F.jpg|Capybara Possum, Common Brushtail.jpg|Common Brushtail Possum Ox-tales-s01e100-swan.jpg|Mute Swan Canetoadmale.jpg|Cane Toad Mallard.jpg|Mallard Micrurus frontalis Brazil DF.jpg|Southern Coral Snake Finding_Dory_Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda Stanley Capuchin.png|White-Headed Capuchin ChainCatshark016.jpg|Chain Catshark Atlantic_Swordfish_ZT.png|Swordfish Southern-stingray-Large.jpg|Southern Stingray Sea_Level_Pup.jpg|Whitespotted Bamboo Shark IMG_1202.jpg|Dunkleosteus Mr._Ray.png|Spotted Eagle Ray Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon PPG Mouse.jpg|House Mouse Marmoset, Pygmy (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Pygmy Marmoset TLK 2019 Bushbaby.png|Senegal Bushbaby TLK 2019 Dik Diks.png|Kirk’s Dik-Dik Helmeted Guineafowl (Wild Kratts).png|Helmeted Guineafowl Dexter's Lab Stoats.png|Stoat Normal TLG S1 E10 0184.jpg|Serval MSB Blackbirds.png|Red-Winged Blackbird Plateosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plateosaurus Quagga.jpg|Quagga Pteranodon-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Pteranodon 3879b112d22a72436ba532e150e20b6f.jpg|Wild Turkey Anchor.jpg|Great Hammerhead Hare, Arctic.jpg|Arctic Hare Resplendent-quetzal.jpg|Resplendent Quetzal Moray Eel (Wild Kratts).png|Green Moray 800px-Iguana delicatissima in Coulibistrie e04.jpg|Lesser Antillean Iguana Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Blue Jay Tumblr inline nl27j6oyIE1rx4yme.jpg|Protarchaeopteryx Plesiosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plesiosaurus 6a00d834201dce53ef00e54f01c51e8833-500wi.jpg|Galah Freedo.png|Gelada Tugatheseaturtle-2.jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Cockatoo, Palm.jpg|Palm Cockatoo Quetzalcoatlus-movie-3dda.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.png|Thylacine Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk Simpsons Clownfish.png|Ocellaris Clownfish Falkland-Island-wolf-mounted-skin.jpg|Warrah Wandering Albatross flying over the South Atlantic (5656444654).jpg|Wandering Albatross Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg|American Robin Ai 1271242006700.jpg|Japanese Serow Gila Monster (Wild Kratts).png|Gila Monster Largelionsmanejellyfish.jpg|Lion's Mane Jellyfish Loon, Red-Throated.jpg|Red-Throated Loon Eland, Giant.jpg|Giant Eland Fossa (Madagascar).jpg|Fossa Florida-manatee-kings-bay-615.jpg|West Indian Manatee Goblin-shark.jpg|Goblin Shark Whale, False Killer.jpg|False Killer Whale Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg|Slow Loris CM Capture Chinta.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla IMG 9098.JPG|Grey Falcon Yo-Kai Watch-Tamarin.jpeg|Golden Lion Tamarin JWE Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus Brookfield Zoo Horse.png|Przewalski's Horse Panagiotis.PNG|Ground Pangolin Iguana.jpg|Green Iguana Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7416.jpg|Common Raven LambeosaurusNT.jpg|Lambeosaurus False Water Cobra.jpg|False Water Cobra 1024px-Grey-winged Trumpeter Psophia crepitans Side 1700px.jpg|Grey-Winged Trumpeter Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|Tufted Capuchin Yo-Kai Watch Hawk.jpg|African Harrier Hawk Batw 018 handfishes.png|Giant Mudskipper Wooly Rhino.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros 0a0ac93d748989220fa63e00f61550cd.jpg|White-Tailed Mongoose 1024px-Callocephalon fimbriatum male - Callum Brae.jpg|Gang-Gang Cockatoo JWE Gallimimus.png|Gallimimus Titanotylopus-nebraskensis-2015-738x591.jpg|Titanotylopus IMG_3431_edited.jpg|Smooth Hammerhead Ox-tales-s01e064-shark.jpg|Longfin Mako Bull_Sharkowski.jpg|Bull Shark IMG_0110.jpg|Giant Oarfish Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Leviathan Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Kraken Megalo.jpg|Megalodon IMG_0145.jpg|Stonefish TN_Sand_Tiger_Shark.png|Sand Tiger Shark Nuthatch.jpg|White-Breasted Nuthatch HugoSafari - Waterbuck01.jpg|Waterbuck JWE Carcharodontosaurus.png|Carcharodontosaurus JWE Tsintaosaurus.png|Tsintaosaurus Coyote (Wild Kratts).jpg|Plains Coyote Shrew.jpg|Common Shrew JWE Pentaceratops.png|Pentaceratops JWE Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus JWE Brachiosaurus.png|Brachiosaurus JWE Sinoceratops.png|Sinoceratops Fivelinedf4 tom.jpg|Five-Lined Skink JWE Chasmosaurus.png|Chasmosaurus JWE Chungkingosaurus.png|Chungkingosaurus JWE Polacanthus.png|Polacanthus JWE Suchomimus.png|Suchomimus Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Eastern Bluebird JWE Archaeornithomimus.png|Archaeornithomimus Dendroica-aestiva-001.jpg|American Yellow Warbler JWE Dilophosaurus.png|Dilophosaurus JWE Nodosaurus.png|Nodosaurus Whistler.jpg|Grey Heron JWE Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus Duiker, Common.jpg|Common Duiker JWE Majungasaurus.png|Majungasaurus JWE Dreadnoughtus.png|Dreadnoughtus TreeSwallow.jpeg|Tree Swallow GDG Roadrunner.jpg|Greater Roadrunner JWE Proceratosaurus.png|Proceratosaurus JWE Stygimoloch.png|Stygimoloch Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Ruffed Grouse JWE Olorotitan.png|Olorotitan Hare TLG.png|Cape Hare Chickadee, Black-Capped.jpg|Black-Capped Chickadee Charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1531.jpg|House Sparrow JWE Maiasaura.png|Maiasaura JWE Metriacanthosaurus.png|Metriacanthosaurus JWE Troodon.png|Troodon 2c92994514c127edb525334a907002db.jpg|Mountain Cottontail JWE Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx Ardea alba.jpg|Great Egret Mouse TLG.png|Wood Mouse IMG 1573.PNG|Rock Dove JWE Mamenchisaurus.png|Mamenchisaurus JWE Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus JWE Torosaurus.png|Torosaurus JWE Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus JWE Acrocanthosaurus.png|Acrocanthosaurus JWE Diplodocus.png|Diplodocus Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg|Eurasian Red Squirrel JWE Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 5.29.54 PM.png|Red-Billed Oxpecker JWE Sauropelta.png|Sauropelta Least-chipmunk.jpg|Least Chipmunk Crowned Lapwing (Vanellus coronatus) (17173104117).jpg|Crowned Lapwing JWE Gigantspinosaurus.png|Gigantspinosaurus BlackMamba.jpeg.png|Black Mamba Flying Squirrel TLG.png|Northern Flying Squirrel TLG Goose.png|Barnacle Goose Animal Crackers Bee-eaters.png|Southern Carmine Bee-Eater Aardwolf (Wild Kratts).png|Aardwolf Screenshot_20180623-115912_2.png|Grey Reef Shark Wolf-eel-profile.jpg|Wolf Eel Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Orca DSC02161.JPG|Giant Pacific Octopus DSC_0071.JPG|Common Octopus Tako_mimic_110813_162406lmb-uw.jpg|Mimic Octopus Pompoko-realistic.jpg|Raccoon Dog Red Dogs.jpg|Dhole Pika, collared.jpg|Collared Pika Squaw-ringtail-28073.jpg|Ringtail IMG_9870.jpg|Red Lionfish Oscar.png|Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse Chambered nautilus1.jpg|Chambered Nautilus Rat, black.jpg|Black Rat Chicken SSK.jpg|Leghorn Chicken Trotb14.png|Spanish Fighting Bull IMG 0120.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War PinchyLobster.png|American Lobster Worm-jungle-book-2.jpg|Common Earthworm Jackalope SATAI.jpg|Jackalope Canthigaster valentini.jpg|Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer Moth TLG.png|Emperor Speckled Moth Brachypelma angustum 10 .jpg|Costa Rican Red Rump Tarantula Atlantic Puffin (Wild Kratts).JPG|Atlantic Puffin Prawn, northern.jpeg|Northern Prawn 7176585574 98aec066ab b.jpg|King Bird-of-Paradise Rupicola peruvianus.jpg|Andean Cock-of-the-Rock Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|Common Lobster 99 SouthernWhale 01-1-2000x1329.jpg|Southern Right Whale Sheep.jpg|Domestic Sheep Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|Eurasian Brown Bear Charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg|Domestic Pig StagFromSmurfs.png|Red Deer American Croc (Wild Kratts).jpg|American Crocodile BTKB Ibis.jpeg|Scarlet Ibis IMG 7808.JPG|Atlantic Herring 67966.jpg|Finnish Forest Reindeer Oriental-white-stork.jpg|Oriental White Stork Atlantic-lobster-on-sea-bed.jpg|Atlantic Lobster IMG_0080.jpg|Japanese Wobbegong Spotted_wobbegong_yawn.jpg|Spotted Wobbegong DSC00095.JPG|Tasselled Wobbegong Category:Species List Category:Riley's Adventures Animals